


[podfic] Debts and Promises

by applegeuse, fishpatrol, heard_the_owl (heardtheowl)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, High School, M/M, Memories, POV Alternating, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Pre-Series, Season/Series 03, present, revisiting the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishpatrol/pseuds/fishpatrol, https://archiveofourown.org/users/heardtheowl/pseuds/heard_the_owl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collaborative podfic of annkiri's fic "Debts and Promises." <b>Applegeuse</b> reads the parts in the present, <b>fishpatrol</b> reads the parts in the past, and <b>heard_the_owl</b> reads Dean's diary entries.</p>
<p><b>Summary:</b> While having to help a high school classmate with an angry spirit, the situation takes an unexpected turn and ten years later Sam and Dean are still dealing with the consequences. This fic was originally written for the 2008 spn_j2_bigbang.</p>
<p><b>Length:</b> 03:06:01</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Debts and Promises

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Debts and Promises](https://archiveofourown.org/works/996001) by [annkiri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annkiri/pseuds/annkiri). 



**Title:** [Debts and Promises](http://archiveofourown.org/works/996001) (or on [LJ](http://annkiri.livejournal.com/171486.html))  
 **Author:** annkiri  
 **Readers:** applegeuse, fishpatrol and heard_the_owl  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural  
 **Pairing:** Sam Winchester/Dean Winchester  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Summary:** While having to help a high school classmate with an angry spirit, the situation takes an unexpected turn and ten years later Sam and Dean are still dealing with the consequences. This fic was originally written for the 2008 spn_j2_bigbang.  
 **Length:** 03:06:01

 **Podficcer's Notes:**  
1.) This is a collaborative podfic! :D **applegeuse** reads the parts in the present, **fishpatrol** reads the parts in the past, and **heard_the_owl** reads Dean’s diary entries.  
2.) This was recorded for cakehole_club’s Back to School challenge.  
2.) Thanks so much to sarahtoga for letting me use her lovely art in the podfic cover! Check out the full piece she drew for the fic [here](http://sarahtoga.livejournal.com/11300.html).

 **Download:** (zipped folders)  
[mp3](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Debts%20and%20Promises%20MP3.zip) (171.2 MB)  
[m4b](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podbooks/Debts%20and%20Promises%20M4B.zip) (89.2 MB)  
 **ETA:** Also available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/debts-and-promises)!

**Stream the First 12 Minutes Here:**  


Crossposts: [cakehole_club](http://cakehole-club.livejournal.com/26895.html), [amplificathon](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1842853.html), [spn_cwrpfpodfic](http://spn-cwrpfpodfic.livejournal.com/75416.html)


End file.
